


Popcorn and the Polar Express

by isobel__smy



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2017 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Fun, Happy, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: The one will a squad movie marathon





	Popcorn and the Polar Express

“No, give it to me!” Isabelle was reaching out her hands towards him, making grabby motions. She almost looked identical to her five year old self. “I know Jace is like, your parabatai, but… I'm your adorable sister. I help with… things.” She trailed off suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows in the direction of the kitchen, where Alec knew Magnus was finishing off his new signature cocktail. “I deserve the popcorn.”

“I help too,” Jace insisted. When everyone looked at him in muted disbelief he sighed and admitted, “Okay, I did the opposite of helping. But I'm your parabatai! And I beat you in training the other day!”

“It doesn't matter,” Alec stated, sitting down on the couch. Isabelle and Simon were on the loveseat, (which was extremely disturbing,) and Clary had nabbed the arm chair. Jace was sitting on the floor, resting against the chair. That left Alec and Magnus the couch. “I'm keeping the popcorn for now. Stop begging.”

“You're a meanie,” Isabelle muttered, sitting back against Simon, who was silently laughing at them. Of course, Alec had no doubt the vampire would have been squabbling over the popcorn had he been able to actually eat it.

“No, he's adorable.” Alec felt a pair of lips press against his forehead, and then Magnus walked around the couch and gracefully sat down. “Not mean.” 

“Sure, sure.” Jace raised an eyebrow at Magnus. “So, these cocktails…” He trailed off. Next to Alec, Magnus raised a had- flourished the hand- and suddenly everyone had a cocktail in front of them. “Oh, these look good. You’re totally forgiven for accidentally shrinking my leather jacket.”

 

“That wasn’t an accident, Jace,” Magnus rolled his eyes, and Alec felt him lean against his shoulder. “I’ve been alive longer than washing machines, I know how to wash a leather jacket. No, I chose to do that. You know why? Because you keep leaving your boots all around the loft. They’re muddy! And you know we have a designated boots spot! So I had to destroy something you loved. It was, unfortunately, the only option left.”

“You can’t kill my boyfriend Jace,” Alec quickly added. “I’d have to kill you. And then Clary would be sad. I don't really care but… you do. You wouldn’t want Clary to be sad, would you?”

Jace decided, like the grown up he was, to not reply. Instead, Alec spotted him poking out his tongue at Magnus was Alec had turned his head to look mostly in the other direction. (Which meant now Alec was looking at Isabelle and Simon. Who were much too close for Alec’s comfort. Izzy was his baby sister. He didn’t want to watch Simon’s hands on her hips in front of him! Alec closed his eyes briefly.)

“Let’s start with the first film!” He announced after a second. “What did we decide?”

“Home Alone!” Simon piped up, high fiving Izzy. “We officially won the debate. We will be starting this traditional-even-though-this-is-the-first-year christmas movie marathon with probably the best christmas movie everrrr.” From what Alec could determine from everyone else’s faces, they all agreed but didn’t want to admit it.

“Okay,” Magnus said lazily, already with his legs curled up on the couch. Somehow without Alec noticing he’d leant more against Alec- and was now using him as a makeshift pillow. Not that Alec minded. It was cute. Raising his hand, Magnus clicked. The tv turned on.

-

“No! Jace, you chose last time!”

Somehow, a kinda peaceful evening of films had become this. Alec watched carefully as Izzy threw a chocolate bar at Jace’s head. He ducked- but barely. His poor parabatai was more than a little drunk. He’d decided to take a sip everytime someone said ‘Merry Christmas’ in a film. Why, Alec wasn’t sure. But it was a very Jace thing to do.

“Yeah, but I wanna choose again!” Jace straightened back up, getting another chocolate bar in his face. Clary just laughed. “I make great choices!”

“Yeah, but so do I! And I want to watch Polar Express. So be quiet just watch my choice of movie.” Isabelle, in contrast to Jace, was not drunk. She had a much higher tolerance, and therefore was being completely level headed. Which wasn’t stopping her from being down right petty. Alec’s siblings were children. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

“How dare you!” Jace tried to throw one of the chocolate bars back at Isabelle. Of course, it went off course and nearly smashed into a glass. Magnus’ blue magic laced around it instantly, and then Magnus handed Alec a chocolate bar. Alec rolled his eyes down at him. Magnus was now lying with his head on his lap, almost asleep. “I’m very fun. Keep saying that, and I won’t give you your christmas present!”

“I bet it isn’t that good anyway,” Isabelle replied. 

“Alec!” Now Jace was turning towards him, eyes wide. “Alec, did you hear that? Isabelle Lightwood just insulted my present giving! My present giving? You all know I’m the best.”

“I detest that.” Magnus piped up. “I’m the best. I’ve had longer to practice. The gift I’m getting Alec this year is… Amazing. Astounding. Groundbreaking. I will win this strange little competition that you made up. But…” He paused. “Maybe you’ll come second, Jace.”

“No point bickering, you guys.” Simon patted Isabelle on the head. “We should just wait until the day to find out that I’ve won.”

“Let’s just watch the movie,” Alec interupted, smiling softly. He loved his family. They were absolutely bonkers, but they were amazing. Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, Simon. Of course… he was never ever going to tell the ginger or the Vampire that he liked them even a little bit. But he did. And spending this kind of time with them… They weren’t in danger, they weren’t on call out. There was practically no demon activity. Maryse and Robert were in Idris. Literally everything was fine, and Alec got to spend some relaxing time with his real family. It was nice. Really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23!
> 
> Did you like it???? Hope you did! 
> 
> I'm giving you what the people want: happiness and smiles. And a small competition. Because why not?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved <3
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
